Proper fitting of absorbent articles can provide a variety of benefits to the wearer of the article. For example, a proper fitting absorbent article can increase comfort of the absorbent article against the wearer's skin, improve the flexibility and range of motion of the wearer while wearing the absorbent article, and improve the gasketing of exudates.
To this end, absorbent articles can include various types of elastic components or features that help to provide enhanced fit of the article on wearer. One example of such an elastic feature is a waist elastic member. Some absorbent articles include one or more waist elastic members that are intended to provide a more customizable fit for the wearer around at least a portion of the waist circumference of the wearer. It is common for prior waist elastic members to have one or more elastic materials that are completely wrapped by a facing material, such that the ends of the facing material overlap one another and the facing material forms both a body facing side and garment facing side of the waist elastic member. In other prior waist elastic members, two separate materials can form the facings of the waist elastic member and laminate the elastic materials.
While prior waist elastic members have functioned adequately in absorbent articles, there is still a desire for improved flexibility of the waist elastic member to improve the fit of the absorbent article. Additionally, there is also a desire for increased softness of waist elastic member in an absorbent article, as in some forms, the waist elastic member may contact the wearer's skin.